The 68th Hunger Games
by ForeverPotter17
Summary: Eric and Page are both from District 4, and are living pretty normal lives- until they are reaped for the sixty eighth Hunger Games. Follow along with Eric and Page as they fight for their lives in this action packed Hunger Games. Lives will be lost, and which one of them will come out victorious?
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

**Hello Readers of Fanfiction. **

**I want to thank you simply because you are reading this. **

**This is my first 'Hunger Games' story, so wish me luck :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rules or concepts of 'The Hunger Games,' **

**ForeverPotter17**

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

The reaping.

It's the worst day ever.

First, you have to wear nice clothes, and I mean, what dude want's to wear nerdy pants and a dress shirt?

That's besides the point.

I was helping my father down at the lake, early in the morning, and suddenly he turned around.

"Son, I need to tell you something," he said.

I cast my pole and looked out onto the surface of the lake, watching as the early morning fog rolled down the bank.

"Your mother and I are having some difficulties, and…we've decided to separate," he told me.

I looked at him.

My dad has sandy blonde hair, and eyes that match the ocean. People say I looked just like him, and he got a lot of attention from women, so I took it as a complement.

The only difference is that I would never abandon my wife, unlike him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sighing as I reeled my line in.

My dad sat on the rock next to me.

"I haven't been happy for a long time, and your mother know's that. It's not that we don't love each other, we just don't love each other the same way as before," said my dad.

"Before, as in before me," I said.

I also had a kid brother, but I don't count him.

Sure, it's not really mature for a sixteen year old dude to exclude his little bro from the family, but hey, he's a brat.

"No, son, this has nothing to do with you or your brother. It is all to do with your mother and I," said my dad.

I stared at him.

"It's been coming along for a long time, I know that, but I expected you to get over yourself and actually care whether you are tearing your own family apart," I snapped at him, and then turned my back and headed for the house.

My Uncle lived in the Victors Village, and he let my poor excuse for a family live with him, because we're dirt poor.

I walked into the house to find my mother trying to wrestle my little brother into a tie.

My little brother's name is Michel, and its only his second year being entered into the reaping.

I have my name in four times, and he two, but I know a fifteen year old with eight in, because he signed up for tessera.

My mother gave me a knowing look, and I nodded in her general direction, climbing the stairs and closing the door.

I quickly patted my sandy blonde hair down, and changed into those nerdy pants and a plain white t-shirt.

I inspected myself in the mirror, and I know this sounds conceded, but damn I clean up well.

I then walked downstairs and followed my mother out of the door.

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

You would think that after sixteen years of living in District 4, that I would be good at navigating my way from the butchers to my home, but you would be thinking wrong.

My name is Page.

The reaping is today.

I walked into my house after waving awkwardly to Old Bill, who was sitting on a rocking chair in his underwear, and then closed the door.

Old Bill was always a bit out there, but once he hit seventy, his mind might as well have never been there.

He had once mistaken my little sister for a chicken.

I have two little sisters, and an older brother.

My littlest sister, Ashen, is only four, my other little sisters name is Ashley, she is ten, and my older brother is eighteen, and his name is Nathanial.

Nathan look's like an exact replica of my father, who we do not speak of.

When I was ten, my father walked out on us, and I had learned that it was because of how mad my mom got at him while she was pregnant.

If he can't handle a pregnant women, then I can't handle speaking of him.

Simple as that.

My brother has always looked out for us, and today is his last day of entry for the reaping, because he's turning of age, which means that he wont be entered into the Hunger Games next year.

My mom owns a restaurant, and we've always been able to get by, so we only have our names the required amount for our age.

It's only Nathan and I who can enter.

As soon as I walked in, Nathan handed me a roll of bread and told me to go get a bath.

I scrubbed the smell of salt off of my skin (I had just finished swimming and untangling nets from ships and animals, which was my job) and then slipped into the very same dress I wore last year, a peach simple dress, which was a bit too tight due to the fact that I had worn it for three years in a row now.

My mother insisted on coming, but if she did, she would have to bring the girls.

For some reason, my mother decided that now was the right year to take Ashen and Ashlyn to the reaping, no matter how many times Nathan and I protested.

We didn't want the young girls to be experienced to this type of horror, but my mother insisted that they needed to be aware of the danger.

Nathan and I headed down to the square, which was where the District 4 reaping's were held, and I noticed that Nathan's shoulders were hunched, as if the weight of the world were weighing him down.

He wore simple loose fitting black pants, and a navy blue shirt, and his hair was gelled.

Once we got into the line up, I spotted my mother guiding my two sisters to the fifth row.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

I walked with my little brother to the square.

My mom had finally gotten the tie around his neck, and he was still tugging on it.

"You know, you should really listen to her," I said.

"Oh please," said my brother with an eye roll, "Just because you're the good son, you have to give me lectures,"

"No I don't, it's because you're my brother that I have to give you lectures, Einstein," I say,

We then walk in silence.

"Hey, Eric," whispered Michel.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

I turned to him, and got on one knee.

"There is nothing to worry about. We're both safe, and nothing will happen to us, okay?" I reassure him.

He simply nods.

I get in the sixteen year group, and spot my long time friend and admitted secret crush, Page, waving to me, with a smile that would make any man swoon.

I swear, every single time I spot her, my heart stops for a couple of seconds.

Page has sun blonde hair, and bright, bright, blue eyes, and almost every single boy in our class has asked her out at least once.

I wave back, a big goofy smile on my face, and she turns away, smiling.

Just then, a guy with purple hair jumps onto the stage, and announces that his name is "Claudius" and that he was going to be our new escort.

"Let's find out who will represent District 4 in the 68th Hunger Games! You know, this year, I'm going to change it up a bit," said Claudius, after we were forced to watch some stupid clip about the rebellion that nobody wants to see.

"I'm going to call gentlemen first," he said.

Oh, what a daredevil.

Claudius walks over to a giant glass bowl which they keep the names in, and then he plucks the very first one on the top.

He holds it up for the audience to see, and then calls out the poor saps name.

"Eric Farlen," he said.

I feel bad for whoever-

Oh god wait.

That's my name!My heart suddenly lurches, and I see peacekeepers making their way to me.

I send a look to Page, as see that she is horrified.

I am let to the stage by a couple peacekeepers, and I climb the stairs, with a expressionless face.

Some one will volunteer.

Here in District 4, we get a volunteer every couple of years.

I guess this wasn't one of them.

"Alright, moving onto the girls," said Claudius.

He plucked a name from the middle, and held it up, once more before stopping my heart.

"Page Whiterun," he read.

NO!

* * *

**Pages**_** POV**__:_

I couldn't believe was Eric's name that was pulled out by that purple haired weirdo!

I caught his eye and he looked frightened. For Eric to look scared in any way was a stretch, but terrified?

Eric straightened his face and it would have occurred to most people expressionless, but I knew Eric was horrified, and I couldn't have looked much better.

Eric and I had been friends since we were born, because our mothers were best friends.

I had always considered Eric my best friend, no matter how much I actually loved him.

I did not just tell you that!

Whatever, find, you caught me, I like Eric. Way more than I should!

Whenever I see those sparking ocean blue eyes, I melt just a little bit inside. But he only see's me as his friend, that much I know.

I am barley paying attention to Claudius, due to the fact that I am staring at Eric, when I hear,

"Page Whiterun."

That's my name!

My eyes snap back onto Claudius, who is smiling out into the crowd.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour," he said.

I stepped up to the stage and gulped as I saw Eric's expression.

His expression had went back to horror.

I stepped right next to him, and he pulled me into his arms while I sobbed.

It couldn't be me! It just couldn't!

Claudius pulled us apart, still smiling.

I glanced up through my tears and saw my mother was sobbing.

"Why is sissy crying, mama?" asked Ashen.

My brother looked pissed off.

I didn't catch what Claudius had said until he was ushering us forward into the Justice Building.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

I sat on the couch in the waiting room, and had my fists clenched.

Those stupid peacekeepers separated Page and I, just when she needed me the most.

My heart just broke seeing her sob like that.

Just as I was about to open the door to tell off the peacekeepers, my family entered.

My mother and father pulled me into a giant hug.

My mother was sobbing, and even my father was crying. He _never _cry's.

In fact, I'm fighting back tears myself as soon as my brother hands me a necklace.

It's leather, and has a sea shell hanging in the middle.

"I made this for you," he said, "It's your token."

I looked at him for a moment before pulling him into a giant hug.

"I had this horrible feeling and then I made it for you," said Michel.

"Thanks Michel," I say.

"Don't die, okay?" said Michel. I nod.

"I wont," I say.

He and I both know I won't make it out, but I think he needed to hear it.

* * *

_**Pages POV:**_

I hardly pay attention as Claudius led me forward and into a car.

I sat right next to Eric, and he held my hand as I cried.

We both couldn't be going in! He was my friend! I loved him!

And I might have to kill him.

I couldn't do it. I could not kill Eric.

I would just have to try and save both of us, and then hope a miracle happens.

I had shed a bunch of tears while I was saying goodbye to my family, and I needed to keep it together.

I twirled the ring on my finger. My mother had given me her wedding ring as a token, and I wasn't keen to let it out of my sight.

As I stepped out of the car, knowing I was live on every camera, I couldn't hide the fact that I was crying.

Eric grabbed my hand and the audience that was waiting outside the train went crazy.

Claudius guided me by the hand into the big silvery train, and as he closed the doors, I got the last glimpse of District 4 that I would get in a while.

"Isn't this exciting?" Claudius said in a bored voice.

I turned just in time to see him take off his purple wig and throw it on the floor.

"I hate wearing those stupid wigs!" he yelled.

I turned to him in shock.

"I thought you were a capitolite! What happened to 'Mr. Capitol'?" asked Eric.

Claudius grinned.

"All a show isn't it? By the way, call me Claud," said Claud.

I smiled.

"Thank god, I thought you were one of those 'I want to hump the capitol' kind of people," said Eric, who then sat on a couch.

I sat next to him and then noticed that three people had joined us.

One of them was a girl, who looked about sixty, who had blondish/greyish hair and grey eyes, I recognized her as the previous Victor of the 30th Hunger Games, the man next to her had white hair, and green eyes, and looked to be about 40, and the last was a boy who I recognized as Finnick Odar who had won the Hunger Games four years back.

He still looked like a teenager, and his handsomeness was overwhelming.

He, in my opinion, was second hottest in the room, next to Eric.

"Hi," said the older women, "I'm Mags," she said.

The man next to her grunted. "My name is Gavin," he said, and then walked out.

Mags rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him dears, he's just grumpy that I wouldn't let him stay home," she said.

"Okay," Eric and I said together.

"As you know, we are your mentors, and we will be helping you stay alive," said Finnick with a wink in my direction.

Eric caught that.

"As long as you don't congratulate us, I'm game for whatever you people tell me," said Eric.

"Alright," said Mags with a sweat smile.

I sat in silence while Eric and Finnick went back and forth, talking about shelter.

I only half listened, bits about fire and rope and fishing, it all made my head spin, and this whole ordeal more real.

"I'm going to go to bed," I announced.

Eric stood.

"Let me walk you there," he said.

I gave him a tiny smile and then he follow's me down the hallway.

Once we get to a door labelled, 'Female Tribute', I turned and gave him a hug.

He pulled me close and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said.

"I'm worried," I admitted in an unusually small voice.

He pulled away and looked down in my face.

It must have looked terrified, because he smiled comfortingly.

Then, he did something unexpected.

He leaned in, and kissed me.

I felt a swirl of excitement and then, after getting over the shock, I kissed him back.

I don't know how, but suddenly, for the very first time since my stupid name was drawn out of the stupid glass bowl, I wanted to survive, so that I could live happily with Eric.

For the moment, the fact that only one of the two of us could possibly survive, was completely forgotten.

* * *

**I hope you like this story! **

**I will be writing this in the Point of View's of both Eric and Page, and maybe I'll do special chapters from the Districts, the Capitol, or the Familes.**

**I promise, there will be lot's of action!  
**

**I created a poll on my profile, and that is where you can vote on which characters shouls win, and you can sponcier Eric or Page and if there are enough sponciers, you can vote on what to sent them. **

**Chapter 2 up tomorrow!**

**-ForeverPotter17**


	2. Chapter 2: The Parade

_**Hey, Readers of Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this!**_

This chapter is dedicated to: potterhead-girlonfire

_**Seriously, check out her stories, they are amazing!  
**_

_**-ForeverPotter17**_

* * *

_**E**__**ric's POV:**_

I did it.

I finally did it.

I kissed Page.

Too bad it took being sent to our deaths for me to wise up and make a move.

Anyway, after I kissed her, she smiled at me and then closed her door mysteriously.

I walked across the hall and into my bedroom, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

I touched my lip, and it felt all tingly.

I folded my arms, closed my eyes, and thought about the kiss.

It had felt surreal, magical almost. As soon as our lips met, you could practically see the sparks.

I know I could feel them.

The kiss was everything I had dreamt it would be, and more.

I couldn't wait to do it again.

I flicked on the television with the cool high-tech remote in my room, and fell asleep watching some drama about teenagers.

When I woke up, Page's face was the first thing I saw, which I admittedly would never mind.

"Claud told me to come wake you up," she informed me.

I smiled at her and sat up.

She sat at the end of the bed while I stretched.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, biting her lip.

Oh no, here it came, she was going to tell me she'd rather forget it happened, that we should just be friends, blah, blah, blah.

"I think it's pretty obvious," I say, with a slight chuckle.

She smiles at me, her eyes sparkling.

"What would you say if I told you that I felt the same," said Page.

YES! I mentally fist pumped.

"I would say that you should prove it," I say, with a grin.

She laugh's for the first time since we came from District 4.

I pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

She wiggled out of my grasp, making me frown and her giggle.

"Look, maybe we should keep it a secret from the Capitol. I mean, they want a good game, and if we convince them that we're just two friends, they won't think anything of it. But if we're kissing and holding hands and stuff, they'll target us, and try and break us up," she said. I grin.

"You like secrets?" I ask in a seductive voice, which makes her laugh.

"I understand, and agree, completely," I say, and then gave her one last kiss before getting up.

"Well, I'd better go tell Claud that your awake," said Page as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and bounced out of the room.

I was grinning like a fool as I climbed into the shower and put on some jeans and a red shirt.

I then walked over to the meal car, where I found Page, Finnick, Mags, Claud, Gavin and two people with matching green hair.

The male, who had bright blue skin, looked up at me.

"Oh, it's soo nice to meet you," said the blue skinned male, who had long green hair down to his butt, pink eyelashes, no eyebrows, and was wearing a bubblegum pink cloak of sorts.

"Hey," I say, and then sit down as an Avox loads my plate full of hash browns, eggs, bacon, toast, and ketchup. She also gives me some hot chocolate, which I've only had once.

I inhale half of my plate before I realize that everyone is looking at me oddly.

The women next to the blue haired male, with bright yellow contacts, golden eyelashes, blue eyebrows, pink lips and piercings everywhere scoffed.

"This is why I wanted the girl, you men are pigs," she said, and then stuck her nose in the air.

I hear Page speak up.

"Hey, leave him alone!" she says.

I squeeze her hand under the table and say,

"It's alright, let's just get back to our meal."

* * *

_**Pages POV:**_

I couldn't believe how rude the _stylist _was to Eric.

I learned that the yellow women's name was Claudette, and that the mans name was Antonio.

Antonio was Eric's stylist, and Claudette was mine. Yay me!

I hate her.

Maybe I'm going a bit extreme here, but hey, they are from the stupid Capitol, and therefore, they support the games which will soon either kill me or turn me into a murderer.

I wasn't very friendly to her when she took me off the train and into the Capitol. There were shouts of glee coming from a pretty sizeable crowd which were waiting outside the platform.

Claudette guides me into the huge building and I realize as soon as I get inside that it is truly amazing.

Half an hour later, I am gritting my teeth. I had just been stripped of all body hair, except my head, and bathed by three idiots who gave me a serious headache.

I stand up when suddenly Claudette comes in.

"Alright, the Parade is tonight, and you need to look your best. Honey, you are just as pretty as a flower, but we need to make you extraordaniary," she said.

She took in my body, up and down, until she finally showed me a blue dress.

"This is what you'll wear on the chariot," she said.

Claudette then gave me a ton of make-up and put me into the gown.

I took in the sight of myself in the mirror.

Claudette had made my hair fall all over the place in waves, and the dress was blue with a ripple effect, making it look like water.

I looked stunning.

"Wow," was all I said. Claudette smiled.

"I can work wonders," she said.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

Antonio was pretty okay.

Once you get past the fact that he's an idiot.

There were two giggling women with matching clothes and purple wigs who had bathed me and stripped me of all chest hair.

They also stimulated the hormones in my face, which meant I could never grow a beard or facial hair.

When Antonio came in, I was pretty embarrassed by having a dude take in every inch of my body, when he smiled at me and told me that I wasn't going to need any extra makeup, I sighed with relief.

The blue that the prep team put on my eyes to outline the oceanic color was bad enough, and I didn't want anything else in that department.

Ten minutes later, I was staring at myself in the mirror, and trying not to laugh.

I had on blue pants and a cape, and my chest was bare.

My blonde hair was gelled back, but it still looked pretty cool.

I don't know how, but somewhere in my adolescence I devolved muscular arms and a pretty nice chest, which I honestly didn't mind showing off to the Capitol.

Sure it was demeaning, but hey, it would get more sponsors.

I followed Antonio down to the spot where the chariots were, and that's when I spotted Page.

She literally took my breath away, she looked so stunning.

She was perfect in every way before, but now she looked radiant.

I smiled as I took in the sight of her beautiful dress and face.

When she spotted me, she beamed.

Her eyes fell to my chest and it may have just been my ego, but I could have sworn that I saw her eyes widen.

I gave her a hug and secretly gave her a kiss, before making sure that everyone was looking away.

We climbed up into the chariot, and I spotted Antonio and Claudette putting a faucet at the bottom of the chariot.

"When the Parade starts, water will flow out of the back, creating a waterfall," said Claudette when she noticed Page and I staring.

I leaned over to Page and whispered,

"You are so beautiful."

I just barley caught her blush before the anthem of Panam started, and we were watching the two tributes from District 1 start moving.

Just as our chariot passed the gate, the water started to flow, making the thousands of people gasp.

I smiled and waved at the crowd, a huge white smile that made the girls in the audience gasp.

Soon, they were all screaming both Page's and my name, and I couldn't help but wave enthusiastically back.

I caught a glance at Page and saw that she too was working the crowd, bowing, and catching flowers.

Once we entered the circle, the leader of Panam, President Snow got up.

"Welcome, Tributes," he said, "To the sixty eighth hunger games, a pageant of honour and determination."

Then he rambled on about how much of an honour it was to be in the games, and things like that, but I wasn't listing, and only staring at Page.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," President Snow said dramatically, and with that, the horses then pulled our chariots into the opposite gate.

What it was over, I hopped down and gave Page a secret kiss.

We couldn't have looked like anything but two tributes celebrating.

Only we knew what it meant.

* * *

_**Pages POV:**_

The chariots were amazing.

Eric looked so handsome in his costume, and I caught a glimps of myself in the screen, and I looked amazing!The best part was probably Eric telling me that I was beautiful.

He didn't say I _looked_ beautiful, he said I _was_ beautiful, which made me VERY happy.

After the parade, we were led inside the Capitol building and into the elevator.

Claud pressed the button to the forth floor, and in less than half a second, we were walking into our apartment.

It was beautiful, it was all modern things and there was a huge feast waiting on the table.

Eric and I raced down to the bedrooms to get changed, and then ran to the table.

We held hands under the table, which no one but the Avox knew.

Suddenly, Finnick put down his drumstick.

"Alright, are you two together?" he asked, a grin playing at his lips.

I looked, pale faced, at Eric who nodded.

"Yes," he admitted.

I was sure that by the end of this whole week, I would either die in the arena, or die of embarrassment by the look Finnick was giving me at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Tributes

_**Alright, this is an extra long chapter for those of you who want to get to see who the other tributes are. The rest of the story will be in either Page's or Eric's views, and when it's not, it's just in a narrated view. **_

_**Plus, if this confuses anyone that I started with District 6, I'm sorry but it's only because he has an important role in the rest of the story. **_

_**I have chosen my favourite tribute from each district and put the reapings in their points of views. **_

_**I am only doing this chapter in one of the tributes from each District, either male or female. **_

_**That way, it's less confusing. **_

_**You don't need to remember these names if you don't want to, but I find the more detail, the better. **_

_**Dedicated to: again, **__**potterhead-girlonfire **__**because of all the helpful ideas. :D **_

_**-ForeverPotter17**_

* * *

_**Sphens POV (District 6)**_

I hate District 6.

I mean, all it's known for is 'transportation,' and that's not exciting at all!

I also hate the Capitol.

It's full of sick idiots who like watching kids become tortured, murdered, and murderers.

I refuse to watch the Hunger Games this year.

Last year, my cousin, 'Amos,' went into the Games and was killed in the bloodbath.

District 6 is the middle, and always just there, nothing of significant value.

There is District 1-4, which are the 'favourites,' who live the easy life, there is District 10-12, who are always overlooked and left alone, and then you have your middle Districts, 5-9, which suck.

I wish I lived in a lower District, then I could get away with whatever I want.

Not that I don't do that anyway.

I am what you would call a 'trouble maker,' and let me tell you, when you steal one stupid coin from the butchers, you are automatically pegged as a 'thief.'

Trust me, if I could let loose the full extent of my abilities on this District, they would know what a _real _thief was.

But for now, I'll stick to stealing the easy stuff- chickens, coins, jewellery, apples, fruit and sometimes even clothes.

I will sell things door-to-door, and I have this entire District wired.

I know who will buy stolen goods, no questions asked, and I know which houses to stay the hell away from.

Such as, the house of Head Peacekeeper Frett Valway, who was sent here from District 1 and is my number one enemy.

Oh the irony.

Anyway, I'll start this tale now.

I was creeping in a dark corner, waiting for someone to sit in the chair just a foot away from me.

Finally, a random man slips into the chair and picks up a menu.

I creep closer to him, ever so slowly, and quickly relieve him of his wallet.

Unfortunately, before I can open it, Mr. Figg, who has had it out for me since I stole some stupid broach from his wife, which didn't even buy me a squirrel, spotted me from his table, picked up the knife he carries with him everywhere, and yelled, "THIEF!"

I quickly pocket the wallet, pulled my black hood over my head, and ran like hell.

I am pretty fast, but when you have five grown men chasing me, it's hard to stay ahead.

I finally duck behind a bush, and smirk as the men run past.

I then wait a whole five minutes before jumping out from behind it and bolting for home.

I finally get to the rickety old shack, which is my poor excuse for a home, and closed the door.

I leaned with my back facing the door and breathed deeply, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"You did it again, didn't you?" asked my little brother Vick. I sighed as my little sister shook her head.

"Yes," I admitted.

My brother was only twelve, and this year was his first reaping.

He sighed.

"You promised not today!" he protested, crossing his arms.

I sighed again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need to make sure we eat," I said.

I then opened the wallet, and cursed.

I threw the wallet over into a corner and balled my fists.

"Another dud! How are we supposed to eat now!" I yelled, making my little brother come forward.

"Sphen it's alright, we still have some of the fruit you…burrowed," he said.

I winced at the reminder that my brother hated what I had to do.

It's not my fault our parents are good for nothing…my mom died during child birth, and my sister still thinks it's her fault.

My father ran away from us, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him.

My little sister, Claire, is only seven, yet she has the mentality of a teenager.

I kiss her forehead and turn back to my brother.

"Alright, let's put on our fancy clothes," I say, in a Capitol accent.

I hate to admit this, but we are dirt poor.

I had to look after a baby sister, and a five year old brother when I was just ten.

I had the help of my best friend, Sam, and his family, but it was mostly just me.

We don't in any way, have fancy clothes like most in our District, but I put on my dad's old stripped pants, and dress shirt, and make sure my brother puts on my old reaping outfit.

My little sister was wearing a faded dress that had once been my mothers. I think it was pink at one point.

I checked us all out, straightening my brothers bow tie and helped him gel down his hair, and I- shudder- did my little sisters hair into two braids.

Just as I finished eating my lame breakfast of an apple and some oats, there was a knock on my door.

_Peacekeepers, _I thought, and then dove under the table.

This was our routine every time there was a knock on our door, I hide, my little sister act's innocent, and my little brother open's the door.

"It's just Sam," yelled Vick.

Grinning, I jumped up from the table and put my arm around him. "What did I tell you about using the secret knock?" I asked.

Sam sniggered. His brown hair puffed up.

I had always made fun of him for his hair, but then again, my hair stick's up in just about every direction, and is gelled into thick spikes, so I shouldn't talk.

"Oh shut up. We need to leave now, where are your parents?" I ask. Sam hesitates.

"We got into a fight. They are already at the Justice Building, waiting for the reapings to start," he admits.

I sigh.

I hate it when his parents fight, because they are pretty cool, and they were the closest people I had to parents."Alright man, let's go," I say. I prop Claire on my shoulders and together Sam and I, Vick included, started walking toward the Justice Building.

I dropped of Claire with Sam's parents, and then lined up with the 'seventeen' group of males.

I spotted Vick, who looked nervous, and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled bravely at me, and then we faced front.

Then, our District 6 escort, Gellia Forgemer, stepped out.

She wore her normal rainbow outfit, with different coloured streaks in her hair, and rainbow dress equipped with rainbow accessories.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd's be ever in your favour," she said, her rainbow coloured lips formed into a smile.

We then went through the normal routine of watching the video, and then being forced to clap half heartedly.

"Alright, ladies first," said Gellia.

She walked over and plucked out the name she saw.

She walked back to the microphone and said clearly,

"Emily Episky."

A girl who looked around sixteen or seventeen walked up to the stage, and hesitantly climbed the steps.

Gellia smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug.

Emily looked terrified.

"Now for the males," she said.

I crossed my fingers.

_Not me, not me, not me, _I repeated over and over in my head.

It wasn't my name.

"Vick Richards."

I stopped breathing.

Surely I must be dreaming. She couldn't have pulled my brothers name out.

_Wake up! _I commanded myself.

It was only when I saw my little brother burst into tears as four Peacekeepers escorted him to the stage, that I awoke out of my shock.

"I VOULEENTEER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard Sam's cry, Claire's screech, Sam's parents' shouts, and Vicks protests.

"No! You can't! Please! Take me! No!" he cried. I forced myself not to look at him as Sam and another one of my random friends carried Vick off.

I heard the Vick's sobs and it took all the restraint I had in me not to run back, away from the stage, and shield Vick, speaking comforting words.

I gulped and ran up the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Gellia. I smiled at her, a completely fake, I really want to punch you, smile.

"I'm Sphen Richards, your newest soon to be victor," I said into the microphone.

I saw Emily cast me a weird look.

Hey, she can be all doom and gloom about this- I'm taking this head on.

Anything for my brother.

A minute later, I was in the waiting room.

The door slammed open, and in ran Vick, Sam, his parents, and Claire.

A sobbing Claire jumped up into my arms, and I held her for a few moments.

"We will take care of them," said Sam's dad, Morris, as he grasped my shoulder.

Vick was holding onto my waist, like he used to do when he was growing up.

I nodded in Morris' direction.

I knew that if I said anything, I would break down.

Sam looked at me.

"Use stealth, that's what you're best at," he said quickly, "and try and join the Carriers. We'll be rooting for you."

With that, Sam and his family left.

I turned to Vick. "I'm sorry, little man, I had to. I couldn't let you-" my voice broke, "I have a better chance of coming back."

Vick wiped his tears, and handed me something.

It was a small rock from his collection. It was very smooth, and had a greenish tint to it.

It was Vicks favourite.

"Your token," he said.

I pulled both Claire and Vick into my arms and hugged them until the Peacekeepers came.

"It's time to go," they said, taking both Vick and Claire out of my arms.

"NO!" cried Vick, who was grabbing for me.

The door slammed in my face, but not before I yelled, "I love you!"

* * *

_**Flower's POV (District 1):**_

This was my year.

I had been training hard, and I knew about a hundred ways to kill someone with a toothpick.

My strategy?

Let me explain first- In my district (1), you need to fight your way to the games.

There are literally seventeen girls that I _know_ are going to volunteer this year- but it will be me.

I am going to get there early, and stand toward the front, using my elbows to knock people out of my way as I dash toward the stairs.

As I tore apart a training dummy, my father clapped.

"Good job, now hit the showers," he said.

I nodded, my face drenched with sweat, and I slipped upstairs.

My father owned the Training Center.

Which meant that I had trained more than anyone else- before it closed, during the night, after it closed, in the morning, you name it.

I am totally going to dominate!

I jumped out of the shower, dried quickly, and changed into my reaping clothes.

I then danced to the square, glee with excitement.

I stood and waited for an hour, and as soon as everyone was accounted for, Hamlet Greggory walked dramatically out onto the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds," Hamlet winked, "Be _ever_ in your favour."

Sometimes I don't know about that man.

After we watched the required video, he pulled out a name.

"Gazelle Wamplet.""I volunteer!" I screamed, and then _ran_ to the stage, beating everyone there before anyone could even call out their volunteer.

"Well, District 1 was never one to wait," said Hamlet, who then laughed at his own joke. I giggled.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked.

I twirled a blond curl around my index finger.

"Flower Levi," I say as innocently as I can muster.

He smiles.

"Now time for the boys," he said, and then winked at me before plucking another name randomly.

"Garret-"

"I volunteer!" yelled a handsome teen at the front, who then, as I had done before, bolted to the stage.

Many boys groaned.

"Well, you certainly seem enthusiastic, what's your name?" asked Hamlet with a chuckle."Um, Sheen Condor," said the handsome male.

He had dark blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

He was very handsome.

I winked at him as we shook hands.

Let the games begin…

* * *

_**Flint's POV (District 2) **_

I was so tired pretending that I didn't care when I always lost the race to volunteer.

Truth is, I have wanted to volunteer since I was twelve, but some idiot punk always beat me to it.

Not this year.

I was eighteen this year, and it was my last chance.

No way was I giving it up.

I smiled at my girlfriend, Ginger, and then kissed her once more before shooing her off so I could get changed for the reapings.

I through on my best outfit, consisting of black pants and a long sleeve dark dress shirt.

I'm not one for dressing up, but no one would dare make fun of me for my dressing, because I'd simply kill them.

Not really, I'm saving that for the Games.

I followed my idiot friends into the square.

"You volunteering this year, man?" asked Blunt.

What a stupid name.

"Duh," I replied, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Me too-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care," I snarled.

It's not like he was actually going to beat me in volunteering.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Once we got to the square, I completely tuned out, ignoring the stupid video, and then, as soon as I heard,

"Brooke Galmin,"

Then, a random girl ran to the stage before everyone else, and jumped to the microphone.

"Brooke Galmin," she said before our stupid escort could ask.

Huh, so the one that was actually reaped got up first.

Interesting.

"And the male tribute for the sixty eight Hunger Games is…"

"ME!" I cried, then walked slowly to the stage, glaring at all the punks, daring them to even try to stop me.

Then, Blunt stepped forward, "No me!" he cried, and tried to race me.

I whirled on him, and then kicked his foot so hard that he fell to the ground.

I walked onto the stage.

"You didn't even let me say the name!" pouted the escort.

I sneered at her.

"What does it matter, he's just going to volunteer again," said my little brother.

I grinned at him.

The girl with dark brown hair, freckles and hazel eyes, Brooke, and I got escorted into the building.

I waited only a minute before my mom, dad, and little brother came in.

"You'd better win," warned my father, raising his hand.

I knew I could beat him, but I flinched anyway.

"I will, sir," I said.

My father then walked out.

My mom smiled at me warmly, kissed my cheek and left.

"Here," said my little brother, handing me the token I told him to give me.

It was a key.

I smirked at him, ruffled his hair, and then ordered him out.

* * *

_**Stacy's POV (District 3):**_

I was so bored.

I had just came back from my friend Elice's house, when my mother started to give me a hard time.

I slammed my bedroom door.

What did she know about me anyway?

I go for a walk without telling her, and she goes on like I've just murdered her best friend.

As if.

"You are grounded!" she screamed from down below.

My mother had always liked alcohol a bit too much, but she was getting better.

There was just her slip up's that gets her in trouble.

Alcohol is very expensive, and we're only middle class.

District 3 is boring.

All I do all day, is go to school and learn about electronics and technology, and when I come home, I've got two older sisters and a mother to deal with.

My parents spilt a few years ago, and now I only get to visit him from time-to-time.

I would always love my time with dad, he was the kindest, most amazing father that ever lived, and I loved going to his house.

My mother only let's us visit him, because she knows that I would resent her for a long time.

I thinking about all of this, and it didn't help that we still had the reapings today.

My oldest sister, Mary, was nineteen, and no longer able to enter the Hunger Games.

My other older sister, Kimberly, was only seventeen, and still able to go.

I'm seventeen, and I still have only two years to go.

Out of all the girls in my district that are my age, I don't worry too much about being picked to go to the Hunger Games, because I know it's a long shot.

As I put on a fancy green dress, my mom step's in.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," she says.

I shrug.

"You look beautiful, honey," she told me.

I smile.

"Thank you mom," I say, and she then slips out as I start my hair.

"Stacy, where are you, the reaping is in five minutes!" I hear Kimberly call from down the hall.

I run down the hall, and then walk with Kimberly to the reapings.

"Are you nervous?" she asks.

I shrug.

"I know it's a long shot, but still, I'm sure a bunch of other girls are telling themselves that as well, so I'm just having mixed emotions.

She nods.

That's the good thing about Kimberly, she doesn't pry.

I line up with the rest of the fourteen year olds, and watch the stupid video put up by our stupid escort 'Falcon James,' who has golden hair with sparkles in it, a purple suite, and extremely long eyelashes.

Geeze, it's like the Capitol dress code is (Must wear ridduclus colors at all times and must look like an idiot.)

It wouldn't surprise me.

"Alright, now that we've got that done, I shall call the girls names first," said Falcon, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

He walk's over and slowly grabs a name from the bottom.

He then holds the piece of paper for us all to see, and openes it.

"Stacy Gilleana," he reads.

I gasp loudly.

Out of probably three hundred girls, it's me that's chosen!

That must mean I'm either extremely lucky, or extremely unlucky.

I think it's way closer to extremely unlucky.

I step up slowly, and look back at Kimberly, who was sobbing.

"Don't volunteer!" I yell, because I see her ready to step up.

She look's at me, and she knows that it would break my heart.

She steps down, sobbing.

I see Mary with silent tears streaming down her face, and my mother, who was nosily sobbing.

I would fight for them, and I would win.

* * *

_**Cory's POV (District 5):**_

It's time for the Hunger Games, and I was terrified.

It is only my second year though, so don't think that I'm a wimp…

I am thirteen, and I have an amazing family.

I know I wont get reaped, because my mother would never allow it.

She told me herself.

I live with my mom and dad, and my older brother Jake.

Jake was helping my with my tie.

"You scared?" he asked.

I nod.

"Don't worry, you remember what mom told us," he said.

Like he need's to worry, he's nineteen.

"Yeah, but you're done, and I'm supposed to go into the square alone?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I'll walk you in," he promises.

My mother comes in for an inspection.

She notices that I have a single piece of hair sticking up at the back of my head.

She smiles as uses this spray stuff to hold it down.

"Let's go," she says, kissing my forehead.

Jake and I walk down slowly, taking each regretful step after another.

When we get to the ropes, dividing family and kid, he turns and gives me a hug.

"Don't worry," he says, with a grin.

I nod, and put on a brave face.

He chuckles and walks over to watch by my mother and father.

I breathe in and walk over by my friend, 'Chad.'

"Hey man," he says, and pats my back.

"Hey," I say, and am unable to say anymore, due to nerves.

Just then, a lady with purple skin, a bright blue wig, and a glitter dress, steps forward.

"Hello, District 5, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour," she says, "I am your new escort, Talleuh Graimm, and I shall be picking your tributes. Ladies first."

She then proceeded to walk over to the giant class Capitol engraved bowl, and plucks a random name. "Trina Ebony."

I really felt sad, seeing such a tiny girl walk up on stage, bawling her eyes out.

It must have only been her first reaping.

The odds were most defiantly not in her favour.

I was standing there, watching people I knew cheer for this obviously terrified little girl.

She wasn't going to come home.

Then, in the middle of my pity party, I heard the name,

"Cory Darren," ring across the corridor.

I looked left and right, before taking a deep breath and walking up to the stage.

Just my luck.

"Congratulations, to our new District 5 tributes," said the lady escort.

It was only my second year being eligible for the games, and I guess I should be happy, because if I did come home, then I wouldn't have to worry about it.

I knew it was hopeless, but even in the darkest times, there should always be hope.

Wow, that was deep.

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV (District 7)**_

Is it odd that almost every year, a member of my family is reaped?

First, it was my mother, Susan, who unfortunately died in the bloodbath, then there was my older brother Greg, who almost made it to the final three, and then there was my cousion Amy, who was thrown in when she was only twelve, and now I think it's my turn.

It would be wrong if I told you that my family didn't deserve to be reaped, we were all very poor, and most of the people close to me have made the Capitol mad in some way

For example, my grandmother, who is a mentor for District 7, was the first to be reaped, and then she won by be-friending a mutt, and taking everyone down with it.

I personally think that was brilliant, but President Snow did not agree.

That is why it is always someone from my family, and I don't believe for a second that this year is going to be any different.

I was putting on a random shirt and a grey skirt, the only piece's of clothing I have without some sort of stain or hole, and then I walked with my little brother to the games.

"So, I bet it's going to be you," he snarled.

I rolled my eyes.

I seriously think that my little brother Sapp was sent to earth to torture me.

"Yeah, well, I'm keeping my fingers crossed anyway," said Sapp when I didn't answer.

I forced the tears that were threatening to fall away from his line of view, and then stepped in with the rest of the fifteen year olds.

I didn't listen to the escort 'Timothy Harlom,' the entire time, and only listened to the part where they were sure to pick my name.

"Jennifer Montgumary," he said, and I groaned.

My dad was sobbing in the stands, and Sapp was clapping.

Then, our escort called the name,

"Fredrick Griffin," and I gave the seventeen year old boy a sympathetic glance.

He had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Fredrick also had on some glasses, and his face was covered with freckles.

He looked oddly different next to me, because I have bright red hair, and green eyes.

Oh well, I'm off to die.

* * *

_**Geo's POV (District 8):**_

The stupid Hunger Games were getting on my nerves.

My father, the major of District 8, was seriously going to punish me, all because I simply pulled a prank on our escort?

Okay, so, maybe it was a little rude to change Pompious usual red hair die and add a green chemical to it. So what?

Anyway, I was grounded for three weeks, and I was only aloud out of the house for the reapings, which were today.

I carefully fluffed my hair, and put on my tuxedo.

I always wore fancy clothes to the reapings, because my father was rich, and I had finally convinced him to let me die my hair bright blue, to match my eyes.

I consider myself handsome, and so did my girlfriend Alice.

Anyway, I walked into the square and stood to the right of my father.

Every year, I had to stand next to my dad, and watch as innocent children were sent to the unavoidable deaths.

I knew I had no chance of getting in, and I felt how the other kids at fifteen had fun and played, while I was stuck in the house, and how the other fifteen year olds looked so upset and worried.

Pompious then walked onto the stage and said,

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

He then smirked at me, and turned on the Capitol approved video.

"Ladies first," said Pompious, who then walked over to the giant glass bowl and selected a random name.

"Gwen Lynch," he said, and then a sixteen year old girl walked up. She had brown hair in a short fashion, and blue eyes.

"Alright, and now, moving onto the boys," said Pompious.

I could have sword I saw him smirk at me.

"Geo Storm," he read, and there was a collective gasp.

I heard people murmuring.

"_Him? Not possible!"_

"_Serve's him right!"_

"_Oh no!"_

"_He probably never saw it coming!"_

My dad, however, cried out, "No! He only had one name in!"

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, flaunting the rest of the dignity I would need.

* * *

_**Courtney's POV (District 9):**_

Sometimes, I just can't stand these morons.

I was walking through District 9, and I suddenly decided to visit my dear friend, Lenard.

I walked into his house, and when his mother saw me, I snarled at her.

"Lenard is out at the moment, so get out," she said.

I hate that women.

She was convinced that I was a 'bad influence' on Lenard, all because I would beat him up if he got in my way.

I walked out and saw a girl who I hate, Linda.

She was a cowering little twelve year old, who always gets in the way of my daily episode of 'Who's the boss?'"Hi Linda," I say.

She look's at me.

"Please, I don't need this today," she says, and then tries to get out of my way.

I push her against a fence and smirk at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

She roll's her eyes.

"Not today, Courtney," she says.

"What? You want to hit me? Do it," I say, teasing her.

"Fine!" she yells, and then tries to kick me. I saw that coming, and I shove her to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" she shouts.

"What's the fun in that?" I ask her, giving her a sly look.

I then pull her hair a tiny bit.

What I don't expect, is when she sends a sharp right hook towards my face, which connects with my jaw.

I take a step back, not out of pain, but out of surprise.

She takes that as a pretty good sign to run, so I don't bother to chase her.

Run she should.

You see, this is why all my friends are guys- they are easily manipulated, and I can say and do anything I want around them, because they know I would get back at them.

Oh well.

I put on just a t-shirt and jogging pants.

I didn't listen to a word our stupid Capitol minion had to say. I didn't even know their name.

I only watched the video, which made a lot on sense.

Let me confess something to you- I love the Hunger Games.

Every year, I practically glue myself to the television screen, and laugh as stupid tributes get picked off one-by-one.

I am thinking back to my favourite Hunger Games, when I hear, "Courtney Lamb," and I fist pump.

I then run up to the stage, and see that a guy named, "Xander" was called.

I'm about to go into the Hunger Games.

I'm about to win!

* * *

_**Brad's POV (District 10):**_

It was the worst day of my life so far.

Okay, so, my girlfriend Amber broke up with me, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer, and it's the day of the reapings.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had blondish/reddish hair, hazel eyes, and some freckles.

I was pretty popular, and my hair was really weird.

I know I said it was blondish/reddish hair, but in the winter, it is flaming red, and in the summer, it's blondish, so since right now it's the middle of the summer, it's blondish/reddish.

It doesn't need to make sense.

I was pretty built, but not overly 'wow.'

I looked away from the mirror, and sighed.

Amber had been a great girlfriend, but I guess it's for the best.

She was always very demanding, and always wanted to do weird things, like use her dad's money to buy a jet ski.

And she had always been a little spoiled.

I should just face it- I was going to miss her.

I threw on some bark jeans and a blue sweater, and jogged down to the Town Square, where this years reapings were taking place.

"Welcome to the Sixty Eighth Hunger Games," read a banner behind our escort, Benjamin Pitt, and meanwhile, a video was being played.

"Alright, first the girls," said Benny.

"Jody Eartheart," he read.

"NO!" I cried.

Jody was my little sister, whom I loved more than anything in the entire world.

Jody gulped and looked around to me, and I noticed that she had tears running down her face.

"Someone volunteer!" I cried.

When nobody spoke up, Jody started sobbing and had to be put on the stage by peacekeepers.

"Well, that was exciting," said Benny with a giant smile.

I hated him in that moment, and I falsely hoped that I could be reaped just so I could get onto that stage and kick his ass.

Then I heard,

"Brad Eartheart," and I froze.

What were the odd's?I heard my mother sobbing, and Jody looked up.

I then realized that I could protect her, and she and I both knew that I would give my life for her.

I smiled, because now I knew that at least one of us could make in home, and I walked casually toward the stage.

I heard Ambers scream of, "I'M SORRY!" and I scoffed.

I didn't need her anymore, I didn't need anyone. I needed to cut my losses, forget everyone I have ever loved, and get on with my life- because my only purpose now, what to ensure that Jody lived.

* * *

_**Alex's POV (District 11):**_

I was just a normal fifteen year old, sitting in a tree, taking a nap, when my best friend, Jackson, came up and gave me a shove.

I fell to the ground and cursed.

"Jackson! Why would you do that!" I yell.

He was sniggering, still in the tree, so I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down next to me.

"Ah! I guess I deserved that," he sighed, dusting himself off.

"You think?" I ask.

He laughs and punches my shoulder.

"Dude, I didn't get much sleep last night, that wasn't cool," I tell him.

"Whatever, let's go, your dad sent me," he said darkly.

Only Jackson knew how horrible my dad was.

My dad would often beat me, for simple things.

For instance, I was almost melting in my room, so I turned on the fan, and he punched me.

I had a black eye, and now I knew most of the things that normal people do, piss him off.

"Alright, better get this over with," I sigh, and then run toward the house I can no longer call a home.

"Dad, I'm home," I say.

"GET UP INTO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COMPLAIN! I NEED YOU TO LOOK PRESENTABLE FOR TODAY!" yelled my dad.

I murmur softly, "You don't have to yell," and he seizes me by the hair, pushing me against the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he asks.

"Nothing, dad, I'm sorry," I say softly.

He aims a hit at my arm, his fist having drawn back, and I squirm out of his grasp, run into my room, and slam the door, locking it.

I hear him come running up the stairs.

He pounds on the door with his fist.

"LET ME IN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WORM! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME!" said my dad.

I then jumped out the two story window, and land on my ankle.

I hear a "Snap!" and I know that it's broken.

Nevertheless, I still run on it, my face twisted in pain.

I ran to the town square and just got there in time to hear,

"Alexander Wolff," and I freeze.

I quickly decide that it would be a hell of a lot better getting killed than beaten for the rest of my life, so I dash over to the stage.

I just then realize that it's a wonder that I am not shot for being late, because usually, any kid late for the reaping is either killed or wounded severely, which eventually leads to killed.

I guess that they were too busy trying to see what name would be called, because let's face it, they have sons as well.

Goodbye crappy life, hello instant death.

* * *

_**Fey's POV (District 12):**_

I was picking berries from the shrub in my backyard, when my boyfriend, James, came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi James," I say, giving him a smile.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

He and I were both only fifteen, but we were pretty much enter twined, and we never go more than a day without seeing one another.

He laced his fingers through mine, and I gave him a kiss.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you," I reply.

"Fey, come here for a moment!" call's my mother.

She is honestly the best mother ever.

She must have seen me and James, because she gives me an apologetic glance.

James pretty much lives with us, he only goes home in the night, so we both were getting ready at my house.

James had already gotten ready, with his ember shirt, and his dark jeans, he looked very handsome.

I was pretty sure that I was the luckiest person in the world, but of course, every time I try and tell that to James, he protests that he is the luckiest person in the world, so we are forced to agree that we are equally lucky.

"Come on," says James, giving my hand a small squeeze.

I leave James in the kitchen, telling a joke to my mom, and I go upstairs and carefully put on a yellow sundress and matching yellow heels. I swept my dark hair to the side, and put on minimal makeup.

You see, my father is the Head Peacekeeper's right hand man, and we make just enough money to live in a comfortable fashion.

James, however, lived in the Seam, and had trouble getting simple things like food.

Which is why, I always send home a bundle of food to his house, because I don't want him buying things from the black market, which can be dangerous.

We keep each other happy and level, and were not afraid to correct each other.

I walk down the stairs and James smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," he whispers into my ear.

I give him a simple kiss on the lips and he takes my hand, walking both my little sister Jenny and I to the reapings.

Once we get there, I spot my twin brother, Brandon, who lives with our dad.

Brandon and I always got along, and I am very sad that he doesn't get along well with our mother, who kicked him out.

I still resent her for that, and mixed feeling come up as Brandon smiles at James and I.

We then silence because our escort, Effie, turned on a video 'all the way from the capitol.'

She actually follow's the video, and whispers word-for-word what the video states.

Then she says, "Ladies First," and calls,

"Fey Jolie," and I die just a little inside as I hear James' shout of,

"NO!"

I walk up to the stage, and don't bother to cover the tears that make their way down my face.

Then, she pulls out a name from the guys' ball, and calls.

"James Blunt," and I fall to my knees.

James looks shocked, but soon, a voice roars over the crowd,

"I volunteer!" and then I see Brandon dash to the stage.

He takes me into his arms, and I sobb.

Meanwhile, everyone from District 12 is wondering why the heck someone would volunteer.

"What's your name?" asks Effie.

"Brandon Jolie," says Brandon.

He then whispers to me,

"Don't thank me, I know it's what I had to do. You two deserve each other," and smiles.

I look over to James, who looks torn between shock, horror, and relief.

I know then that I must win, not for myself, but for the love of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long!**

**XD**

**-ForeverPotter17**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training Part One

**Hey, guys! **

**Here is the fourth chapter! **

**Not much else to say, so BUH BYE!**

**-ForeverPotter17**

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

It's time for training, and I don't know if I can handle the glares of my fellow tributes.

I walk next to Page, watching her out of the corner of my eye, when I realize that we were actually two hours early.

I twirl around and face Claud.

"Why are we so early?" I ask.

He grins.

Claud had been a pretty cool dude without the wig, but now that we were in the capitol, he couldn't drop the capitolite act unless he was in his own bedroom.

"I've decided that you two should be the first one's there," said Claud, in a think Capitol accent.

I roll my eyes, and Page sticks her head in the door.

"Sorry, but all the career districts are here…and the two from six," says Page.

Claud curses, and shoo's us in.

Once the door slams closed, Page and I receive the glares from each tribute in there.

"Oh look, our friends from District 4 have joined us," said Flint, the huge District two male.

I grin.

"Yeah, so what are we careers talking about?" I ask.

The girl from District one speaks up.

"Four is joining us this year? Usually they chicken out, worried that they wont have time to fish," she said with a giggle.

I decided that I instantly did not like her.

"Yep, that's right," agreed Page.

"Good; we need tough fighters. What are you two good at?" asks the male from District 6. I'm pretty sure his name is Sphen.

Page picks up a sword from a bin, gets into a stance, and chucks the sword into the air.

It keep's spinning in the air, and the finally lands in one of the training dummies heads.

I gape in awe at her, and she bows for the careers, who all have shocked looks on their face.

Sphen speaks up.

"Well, look's like she's in. That'll replace that weirdo from my district," he says, and it's only then that I noticed that District 6 tribute, walking over to the knives, and missing most of the targets altogether.

"She's not joining,"

"What about you?" asks Flint, gesturing at me.

I grin, and pick up a huge trident, which feel's weightless in my hands.

I take up a throwing stance, pull my arm back, and throw the trident with all my strength, landing in in the middle of the archery bulls-eye. Seriously, the middle point of the trident is in the dead center of the target.

"Okay, you're in," said Brooke, the girl from District 2.

I decided not to tell them that I was also good at throwing knives and spears. Oops.

"Alright, I guess we should pick a leader," says Flower, the one girl.

"Fine, I nominate Flint," said Ben, the District 3 male who I guessed was only in the careers for as long as he could be useful.

I mean, this kid looked to be young, was scrawny, and had glasses, which if he lost, I'd bet he would be screwed.

"I second that," I say, because the District 2 male usually run's the show anyway.

"Votes?" asked Flower.

Everyone but Sheen, the District 1 male, raised their hands.

"It's official, Flints the leader," says Flower, and we all nod.

After that, I pretty much follow Page as she goes from station to station.

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

"You know what I don't get?" asked Eric.

"Everything?" I tease. He smirks.

"Not exactly. Why were partnering with the careers, if we're only going to be told what to do all the time?" asked Eric.

I smiled at him.

"You know the plan, and that wouldn't exactly work if we don't join," I tell him.

He get's a confused look on his face. We had spent all the rest of yesterday going over our plan, and Claud had been strict.

"I know, I was just wondering," says Eric, who then grins.

"Your pretty good with a sword, you know?" said Eric.

I smile.

"Yes, and I didn't know you were 'Mr. Trident'," I respond.

He smiles, looks all around, and gives me a soft peck on the lips before anyone can see.

I catch the eye of Sphen, the District 6 male, who winks at me, and then turns away.

I don't think he saw.

I lead Eric over to the edible plants section, and pass the test with flying colors.

"Wow," commented Eric.

Then, Eric surprise's me, by going over to the knot tying place, and creating a bunch of snares and traps that I didn't even know existed.

The instructor said that he should have no problem with them in the arena, and again, I'm feeling luck that I have his as an alley.

Then, we temporarily separate, so that he can go duel the two-handed weapons instructor, and I go to the sword fighting area.

I pick up a fairly balanced sword, and come full force at the instructor.

I think around the fifth time I beat him, he gives up and takes a sip of water.

"That was amazing, and if I were you, I'd get my hands on a sword," he said.

I noticed that the blond haired instructor looked relatively normal, and he had only one odd thing, which was that his eyes were golden, but other than that, he was fine.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Two years, and I know I'm a newbie," he says, and then flashes bleached white teeth in my direction.

Someone should have advised him to fix his teeth before he bleached because he looked like a beaver, with buck teeth, creating a massive overbite.

I thought it rude to mention that, though.

Once we were done for the day, and given the 'ok,' to leave, we noticed that we had only covered half of the arena.

We still had bow and arrow, knives, camouflage, and a whole bunch of other activities, like the climbing wall, the rope ladder, the obstacle course and the wrestling area.

My muscles were beat already, and the sweat was literally pouring off of me.

But I didn't care, I wanted to get all the training in that I physically could before the arena.

I knew I would need it.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

Claud met us at the elevator, with a sly grin on his face.

He took note of my beat face, and gave a sympathetic look.

"I know, it's so hard to make sure you cover the best areas, and there are so many, I mean-" said Claud, and after that, I tuned him out, because he went on and on about each station, and even though I knew the real Claud couldn't care less, he was a pretty good actor.

And an annoying one, all the same.

When Page and I sat down, Avox's placed two plates in front of me.

One with turkey, gravy, and potatoes, and the other with some chocolate cake.

"Eat up, I need you to get up early tomorrow, so you're going to bed right after dinner," said Claud with an evil smile.

I grinned and then shovelled as much food as I possibly could into my mouth, finishing my food in under ten minutes.

I looked over and saw that Page was done to, so I carefully placed my dirty napkin onto my plate, said goodnight, and escorted Page down the hall.

We walked into my room, and I flopped onto the bed.

"That was so hard, I feel like my muscles are on fire!" said Page, wincing as she stretched.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd be used to it, lifting things all day, but man, I'm beat," I say, and then yawn.

Page sit's on the end of my bed, and get's a thoughtful expression.

"What are we going to do?" she whispers.

I think for a moment.

"Whatever we can to stay together," I reply.

She closes her eyes.

"Only one of us could ever make it out alive, there can't be two tributes," she says.

My heart falls.

"I know, but let's not talk about that-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"We need to! We have to face the reality! We are going to die!" she says, and then bursts into tears.

I quickly scramble up and pull her into my arms.

"Shh, Shh, it's going to be fine," I say in a soothing voice.

"How do you know?" she asks, in a pained voice.

I wince.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask.

"Always," she replies, and then we drift off into sleep, her still in my arms, knowing full heartedly, that whatever is going to happen, we were going to make it, together.

* * *

_**Alright, a little sappy, but come on, they are a couple after all- (Even though it's secret.) **_

_**Oh, and I hope to get some reviews soon, please? :D**_

_**If not, I'll be mucho sad= D;**_

_**REIVEW FOR ME! XD **_

_**Goodbye, hope you had beautiful time! *quote***_

_**P.S. THE THREE (* * *) Is just something to represent an amount of time passing.**_

_**-ForeverPotter17**_


	5. Chapter 5: Training Part Two

**Hello Earthlings!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and since it's the weekend, I'll be updating very much. **

**Have fun Reading!**

**-ForeverPotter17**

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

I woke up with a strange sense of belonging, and a scent of salt air.

That's when I knew that I had fallen asleep in Eric's arms.

I looked down and noticed that we were both still in our training outfits from yesterday, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and some normal pants.

We matched, how cute!

Then, I notice Claud grinning in the doorway.

"Now, I don't want to know what happened, just be more careful, alright?" he asked, and then disappeared from sight.

I sighed and wish that I could explain, but instead I awoke Eric with a gentile, yet meaningful kiss.

His eyes flittered open, and I noticed again how handsome he was.

This was going to take some getting used to.

He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and stretched, letting me get up.

"Morning," he whispered, still half asleep.

"Morning," I replied.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel awkward.

I just felt extremely happy.

Just as I was going to steal another kiss, Claud walked in.

"I hope that I'm intruding something special, if not, darn. But breakfast is on the table and you have five minutes to eat, so I'd best hurry!" said Claud, who then poked his watch twice, and exited.

I quickly got a shower in my own room, threw on some random clothes my stylist had laid out for my second training day, and walked over to the table.

I grabbed some bacon and eggs and ate quickly.

Eric and I then followed Claud once again, down to the training center.

This time, we came in just before the instructor could say hello to the rest of the tributes, and we moved to the first station.

Eric and I had agreed this morning that we would give camouflage a try first.

I painted myself a flower on my arm and the marvelled at the colors.

Eric, however, pained an 'X' on his forehead, making me close my eyes.

If he wanted to be a walking target, let him.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

I don't know why, but Page was being frosty to me the entire time we have been in the training area.

I pulled her aside.

"Page, why are you so aggravated?" I asked.

She sighed.

"I don't like what you did with the paint," she replied.

I grinned.

"I'm sorry, now will you please continue on being happy, this is the last chance we get to try and be-" my voice cut off.

She sighs.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she says.

I hug her, and then we give the ropes a try.

Now, you can just imagine me, with my muscles, trying to climb a skinny little rope.

Let's just say it ended with my hanging upside down, and Page climbing like a Spider Monkey up to the top to ring the bell.

She smiled and helped me down, and then we moved onto the optical course.

After watching the instructor do it once, I tried and succeeded.

I looked over at the Game Makers, and realized that they were paying all their attention to the District 3 girl, Stacy.

I grimaced as I watched her pull out two Katana swords, and tear the training dummy to pieces.

I made a mental note to stay away from her in the arena.

"Look at that," I said to Page, and she gasped.

"You know, maybe she could join our-" she started but I cut her off.

"We can't Page, someone like that who we don't trust would be a danger, and I can't have that with you," I say, and she smiles. "You're such a guy," she says, and rolls her eyes.

Page then proceeds to gracefully glide across the obstacle course, with amazing speed.

There is so many stations which she has aced, if she weren't on my team I'd be worried.

I just hope this doesn't earn us a huge target on our back.

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

Eric was becoming more worried, and I could tell that by simply glancing at his face.

I know that us becoming a couple and admitting feelings for each other might not have done us a favour.

I mean, if Eric didn't have to worry about me getting killed, let alone himself, he'd win with no problem.

Don't get me wrong, I have loved every single moment of this new Eric and Page relationship, but keeping it a secret and not being able to express our feelings publicly makes me frustrated.

After about five stations, I finally give up and retire to the archery station.

I pick up a bow, line it up, and shoot.

Many don't know this about me, but I used to shoot with a bow all the time, and then I got the job untangling nets and fish from robes, that I had to give it up.

Well, I fired a couple shots and they all landed close to the bulls eye, but none in the exact middle.

The training instructor, however was pretty impressed.

I told her that it wasn't much, because you should've seen the guy a couple games ago with a bow- he hit every single target he aimed for with accuracy and perfection.

I finally gave up on that, and tied a couple of ropes.

You see, Eric and I are kind of like Yin and Yang, because while he's good at tying rope, I'm good at untangling and un-knotting it, and they aren't the same at all.

Once Eric and I were at our last thing, which was the rock wall, he waited for me as I climbed to the top, and I sat there.

"So, how is your training going so far?" asked a voice to my left.

That's when I noticed Sphen, sitting right next to me on the wall.

"Pretty good, you?" I ask casually.

"Fine. I just wish we could have recruited Emily or even Stacy, she would have been a great addition to the career pack," he said.

I sighed, and climbed down.

I had no time to discuss the games with my fellow careers, that was for the games themselves.

I found Eric at the bottom of the rock wall, waiting for me.

"Was that Sphen?" he asked. I nodded.

"He wanted to talk about the games," I say, and Eric nodded.

"Well, the Training center is closing in about five minutes, and we've done every single station in here, so Claud is waiting for us," said Eric.

I nod, wipe sweat from my brow, and follow Eric out the door.

"Hey you crazy kids, I've got a surprise for you," said Claud, and I instantly became excited.

Forget exhausted, I could have run a mile.

I love surprises.

* * *

**I hate cliff hangers.**

**SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU!**

**-ForeverPotter17**


	6. Chapter 6: Training Scores

**Hello People! I seriously need more reviews. **

**I only have 1! :D:**

**-ForeverPotter17**

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

Oh god.

Today Eric and I have to go and show off for the Game Makers, and all I know is that I'm going to do something with the sword and the ropes.

Oh, and that surprise Claud said he had today, it turned out to be just that he secured information from the capitol that we were two of the most betted on tributes this year.

I'm also thinking of using the bow and arrow some, but that one is still up for debate.

As I get dressed into my completely blue outfit that my stylist picked out, I think about what Eric told me about what he's going to do.

He said that obviously he would do something with a trident, but he also surprised me, by saying that he was going to use knives and a spear as well.

We'll have to see what happens.

Once I get down to the table, Eric smiles at me, and we start eating.

"Hey, are you nervous?" he asks me.

"Surprisingly, no, I just wish I had more time to think of more things to do for the Game Makers," I say.

He smiles at me.

"Don't worry, you'll be perfect," he tells me, and then I hug him.

Claud escorts us down to the waiting area, and I follow Eric to where the group of careers is obviously having a meeting.

"What did we miss?" Eric asks formally.

Flint look's at him.

"The district seven male wants in. He says his name is Freddy," said Flint.

"We were just about to have a vote," said Flower.

"Okay, so, votes for letting him in?" I ask.

Only Sheen raises his hand, and Flint roll's his eyes.

"I'll go tell him to get lost," says Flint. "You know, we need numbers," said Sheen.

"Actually," I point out, "We already have eight members, and from what I've seen in the previous Hunger Games, there are this exact amount."

"Alright, no new members," Flint says finally.

After that, we just wait, until a voice calls out from no general direction,

"Sheen Condor, District 1," and Sheen takes a deep breath, then smiles and walks in.

It is a little while before they call, "Flower Levi, District 1," and Flower grins and then struts in, head held high.

After about twenty minutes, the voice, which I can't tell whether it's male or female, calls,

"Flint Granite, District 2," and Flint cracks his neck, rubs his hands together, and then runs in.

Then the names seem to go by faster,

"Brooke Galmin, District 2," she just walks in, looking as if she could care less,

"Ben Timmons, District 3," and the dorky tribute falls on his face, cracking his glasses in the process.

"Stacy Gilleana, District 3," who looks fierce as she walks in.

Then finally, "Eric Farlen, District 4," and I look at Eric sacredly.

He meet's my eyes, squeezes my hand, and then enters the room.

When the huge metal doors close, I've never felt more alone.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

I keep trying to shake my fears, but they wont go away, and once the doors close, separating Page and I, I know that I must perform.

I walk into the center of the room, say,

"Eric Farlin, District 4," and then bow deeply.

Even though I am silently cursing them in my head, I put on a huge smile.

"How has your day been so far?" I ask as I walk toward the first trident I see.

The Head Game Maker, Billius Pieous, sits forward in his chair.

"Fine, we've seen some real talent today, what have you got for us?" asks Bill (I just gave him that nickname).

"Well, you're going to have to wait and find out," I say with a wink, and then hurl the trident all the way across the room and land it dead-center of the middle of the training dummy's head.

I then take a whole seventeen knives, and hurl them as fast as I can at the dummy I have set up in the middle of the floor.

I then take a step to the right to show them that I have formed an 'E' in the middle of the dummies chest.

The knives are perfectly lined up, and I have thrown them from about ten feet away.

I then pull my surprise, I grab a match from the shelf, and throw it at the dummy.

What the Game Makers didn't see was I dipped the knives in the highly flammable paint at the camouflage center.

The end result, is that there was a flaming 'E' in the center of the dummy, and then I grabbed a spear, threw it, and it went right through the dummies head, and into the target which I secretly set up behind it.

I moved the dummy to the side and showed them that the spear was in the dead center of the target.

I smiled at the Game Makers expressions.

"Dismissed," they said, and I bow once more, and then I exit.

I just hope it was enough.

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

I hear, "Page Whiterun," and I take a deep breath, and walk through the metal doors.

Once I get there, I smell a tint of smoke, and I wonder if anything Eric did had something to do with that.

It also might have been the tribute before him, but I don't know.

I walked to the center, bowed, and said,

"Page Whiterun, District 4," and then I practically ran to the sword station.

I grabbed a random sword from the bin, and then ran to the robes area, showing off my speed.

I then put the sword between my teeth, and started to climb at a rabid pace up the rope, never making a mistake.

Once I'm at the top, I hold onto one of the metal bars that hold up the ceiling, and started to swing myself over to the middle of the ceiling.

I didn't even think of the pain in my hands, and I'm sure that if I did, I would recognize the burn, but I didn't.

Once I'm in the middle, I grab the robe that I took with me, tie it around the pole, and slid down it.

It was about five feet away from the ground, so I did a flip and then landed on my feet.

Some clapped, but I wasn't done.

I grabbed another robe, made a quick nuse, and then added it to the other rope I tied to the center of the room.

I walked over to one of those actual moving dummies, turned it, on, and battled it with my sword.

I carefully led it over to where the nuse was, flipped over it's head, and kicked it into the nuse.

The end result?

One robot handing above my head (I pulled the robe up) with a nuse around it's neck and my sword in its face.

I bowed for the Game Makers and then they said,

"Dismissed."

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

Page, Claud, Antonio, and Claudette and I were all sitting on the comfy capitol couch, waiting to hear our scores.

I just noticed, there is Claud and Claud-ette. Funny.

Finally, Ceaser Flickerman's face came on, and he started talking.

Then, he announced the training scores.

"Flower Levi, district one, received…wow! A ten! Good job, you know, most don't get any higher than that, you should be proud.

"Sheen Condor, district one, received…an eight! How great! Hey, that rhymed,

"Brooke Galmin, district two, received…an eight! Great job!

"Flint Granite, district two, received…a nine! Wow, our career districts are doing amazingly,

"Ben Timmons, district three, received…a six, oh, that's a pretty good score for such a small boy,

"Stacy Gilleana, district three, received…a….a….an ELEVEN? Am I reading this right? She got an eleven? Wow…

"Page Whiterun, district four, received…a nine!"

Everyone yelled out loud and clapped, until we saw he was announcing my score.

"Eric Farlen, district four, reviewed….an eight!"

I jumped up and danced around.

The rest of Ceaser's words were lost, and I wrapped Page in my arms, and kissed her.

When we pulled away, Page got a shocked expression, as we looked back at Antonio and Claudette, who were gaping at us in shock.

"Um…" I say.

"You two?…" asks Antonio.

I nod.

Claudette and Antonio sigh in unison.

"What's wrong with that?" asks Claud, in an uninterested voice.

"It's just, they will be…going into the arena soon and, there is no love in the arena," said Claudette, who then sighed again.

"But- let's look at it this way, if they alley, that will father push their execution," said Antonio.

Page then knocked a priceless glass vase off of the table and stormed away in a rage, so I followed her.

"Don't listen to them," I suggested when we reached her room.

"It's hard not to," said Page, her hands on her head.

I pull her into my arms, and calm her down.

"Look, you and I both know we don't have much time, and the only thing I regret is not telling you earlier how I felt. There won't be much time for us to be together in the arena, so let's enjoy it while it lasts, alright?" I ask.

She nods and I plant a soft kiss on her lips.

I know she probably isn't stupid; she knows that its only a matter of time before one or both of us is dead, but I know something that she does not.

I will be using every single piece of my existence to ensure that she will be the victor of the sixty eighth Hunger Games. No matter what it takes.

* * *

**Here is your chapter world, enjoy. XD**

**Here is a list of the training scores. **

**Information Layout: Male/Female: Full Name: Age: Training Score. **

* * *

**District 1: **

**Male: Sheen Condor: 17: 8**

**Female: Flower Levi: 16: 10**

* * *

**District 2:**

**Male: Flint Granite: 18: 9**

**Female: Brooke Galmin: 16: 8**

* * *

**District 3:**

**Male: Ben Timmons: 15: 6**

**Female: Stacy Gilleana: 16: 11**

* * *

**District 4:**

**Male: Eric Farlen: 17: 8**

**Female: Page Whiterun: 17: 9**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Male: Cory Darren: 13: 6**

**Female: Trina Ebony: 12: 4**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Male: Sphen Richards: 17: 10**

**Female: Emily Episky: 15: 7**

* * *

**District 7:**

**Male: Freddy Griffin: 17: 5**

**Female: Jennifer Montgomery: 15: 7**

* * *

**District 8:**

**Male: Geo Storm: 15: 8**

**Female: Gwen Lynch: 16: 6**

* * *

**District 9: **

**Male: Xander Tibet: 14: 3**

**Female: Courtney Lamb: 18: 7**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Male: Brad Eartheart: 18: 8 **

**Female: Jody Eartheart: 15: 5**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male: Alex Wolff: 15: 9**

**Female: Dina Shantel: 14: 2**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Male: Brandon Jolie: 15: 5**

**Female: Fey Jolie: 15: 7**

* * *

**THANKS :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Prep Day

**Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: See First Chapter**

**Dedicated: jlmill9**

* * *

**_Eric's POV:_**

I still wish Page and I had more time to spend together, but I realize that I should just enjoy the time we have together now, because our time together is numbered.

I'll make the best with what I have, and if that's Page, than I don't need anything else.

Alright, alright, enough with the sappy stuff, but I'm being honest.

I walked out of my room smiling as I pondered about how I'd keep Page alive, when I met eyes with Page.

She was trying to tell me something urgent, and I couldn't make out what it was.

I then looked at Finnick, who was sitting next to her, reading the news, when suddenly he dropped the paper and looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's time to start talking," he said, and I sat in the chair opposite to him.

"The interviews are tomorrow, and I only have one day to prepare you," said Finnick.

I nod, taking a bit of my toast.

"I was thinking that for you, Page, we would pull the pity card. Think of anything you must to gain respect with the audience, and make sure to leave them wanting more," said Finnick, and Page nodded, taking notes.

I rolled my eyes, and smirked as I thought that only Page would be taking notes in this situation.

"And Eric, the angle I'm going to try for you," said Finnick, with a sudden smirk, "Is puppy love."

I did a double take.

He couldn't be serious? Admit my feelings for Page in front of all of Panam, and a group of teenagers who wanted to kill me?

If the situation were different, of course I wouldn't mind admitting my feelings.

Heck, I'd tell anyone who'd listen! But in the Hunger Game?

"Seriously?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

Finnick grinned.

"Look kid, I know that you're trying to the whole, 'tough guy' act, but let me tell you, it's not working. I don't think you have anyone in the entire Capitol convinced that you're rock solid. Don't get me wrong, you're a strong and intimidating dude, but it's the small things you do, like the way you look a Page, that convinced the audience that you're something different," said Finnick, "And we are going to milk that until the cow goes dry."

"Listen, I don't care what you do with the cow, and normally I'd have no problem with the angle you're talking about, but I don't want the other tributes to put a target on my, or Pages, back. Because then, I'd have a harder time trying to keep her alive," I say to Finnick.

"Wait, what?" asked Page, "Did you just say that you were going to try and keep me alive?"

I gulped

"Well, if the situation presented itself, then yes," I answer, a shake in my voice.

She narrows her eyes.

"You should be worrying how to keep yourself alive. I'm a big girl you know," said Page, who then stood up and stormed into her room.

I look at Finnick.

"Did I miss something?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Go talk to her, I'll go get Mags and we'll talk more about this later. Get Page, and meet us here in ten minutes.

I give him a nod and follow Page down the hall.

I knock on her door.

"Page? Can I talk to you?" I ask through the door.

"No! Go away!" says a muffled voice.

I use my spare key (which I 'accidentally' took from Claud's key ring) and opened the door.

* * *

**_Page's POV:_**

After my little 'talk' with Eric and Finnick, I slam my door and jump onto my bed.

I can't believe that Eric said that he would be trying to keep me alive. If anyting ever happened to him, and it was my fault, I would never forgive myself.

The truth is, that was my plan. To ensure that Eric became the stupid victor of the stupid 'Hunger Games,' so that he could live his stupid life.

Stupid!

"Page? Can I talk to you?" I hear, and I scream,

"No! Go away!"

I then hear the lock turn, and suddenly Eric's arms are wrapped around me.

"Page? What's wrong," said Eric.

"I don't want you to die, and it's stupid of you to want to protect me," I say, wiping a random tear.

I feel his arms tighten.

"Page, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you," he said.

I almost laugh out loud. That was similar to my line of thoughts.

"Eric, I want _you _to live!" I protest.

Eric laughs.

"But I want _you _to live," said Eric, making the 'you' sound like he was talking about the best thing in the world.

"So I guess we'll just have to see what happens," I say with a sigh.

"I guess so...Finnick want's the both of us to go back now, because today is the only prep day we have," says Eric into my ear, and then Eric kisses me quickly and helps me up.

"Let's go," he says, and then I lace my fingers through his.

* * *

**_Eric's POV:_**

Once Page and I join Finnick and Mags, we start talking immediately.

"Okay, so once you enter, you will say something funny at first, and then turn serious. No horse play, got it?" asks Finnick.

I nodd.

"Then, we want you to talk about Page," says Mags.

That would be easy, I could talk about Page all day.

"After you mention her, the camera will be put on her. Page, you will be smiling at this point," said Finnick.

We then proceed to talk about what I was going to finish with, and what Page was going to say.

I was wondering why I would be the one to mention our feelings, because I mean, Page will be going first!

But I guess Finnick thought that I would be a better actor for some reason.

In all the Hunger Games, in the history of the world, no tribute has ever been together romantically.

Except maybe the two in the fiftieth, they were almost close to getting together, but then the girl died.

That guy was now a drunk, and I couldn't help but think that I would end up just like him if Page died.

I would be a shell of myself, an easy kill.

But if by miracle that I won, which I doubt would happen, I would be nothing but a broken drunk.

My family, Michel, my mom, my dad, would all want me to be dead, because if I was the one to survive, I would be horribly beyond repair.

I have nothing to really live for, except Page.

It's a bit ironic that the one thing I wanted to live for, was something that I would have to die for.

There were worst things to die for, don't you think?

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

After our conversation with our mentors, I noticed that it was already the evening.

I went into my room and carefully locked the door.

I then jumped onto my bed and turned on the huge television, choosing the one channel that would let me see Eric's bedroom, and noticed that he was doing the exact same thing.

"Hey Eric," I say grinning.

Eric jumps up.

"Hey Page," he says nervously.

"Don't worry, I was about to do the same thing," I say, and he sighs with relief.

"So, some talk, huh?" asks Eric.

"Well, Finnick and Mags did most of the taking," I say, laughing.

"True...are you scared?" Eric asks in a small voice.

My grin fades.

"Yes," I admit.

"Do you want company?" he asks, and I grin.

"Of course, come on in," I tell him.

Eric turns off his television, and I watch as Eric gets off the bed and exits the room.

I unlock my door and see his handsome face.

"You look different in person," said Eric with a chuckle.

I laugh.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I ask.

He just grins.

"I guess you'll never know," he replies.

I then sit on my bed and Eric gives me a lingering kiss.

"I hope we can still do this in the arena," says Eric in a soft voice.

I laugh.

"You are such a guy!" I say, and then kiss him once more.

"I don't mind," he replies, and then we continue enjoying our time together, and I knew that no matter how many times it happened, I would never be able to kiss Eric without being afraid that I would explode from the sparks flying inside.

* * *

**A little bit sappy- but hey, they are in love, yell at them!**

**Silly teenagers ;)**

**-ForeverPotter17**


	8. Chapter 8: Tribute Interviews

**Hello****, faithful Fanfiction readers.**

**There is the POV's of Eric and Page, so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Dedicated: ChoicesHP**

* * *

**_Eric's POV_:**

It's time for the interviews.

I am not excited for this, and I just want it to be over.

I'm dressed in a sparkling blue suite, and Antonio said it looked just like the water when the sun hit it.

My hair was gelled back for some reason, and I didn't mind.

Page also looked beautiful, with her matching blue sparking dress, and her blue themed make-up, men were sure to holler her name, which I might not be ready for.

All of us tributes were seated in chairs just in front of the stage, and Cesar Flickerman was looking as unusual of ever, with his bright orange hair and matching sparkling suite, he reminded many of the me of a sparkling orange.

All the tributes were nervously flattening hair, drumming their sides, or twiddling their thumbs, until finally, a voice called,

"Sheen Condor, District One,"

and a guy leaped up onto the stage, grinning hugely, and shook Chasers hand.

Once they were seated, Caesar turned to Sheen.

"Well, you certainly seem excited. How are you today?" asked Caesar.

Sheen grinned.

"I'm fabulous," he answered.

"Wonderful! How old are you, Sheen?" asked Caesar with a warm smile.

"I'm...um...seventeen," answered Sheen.

The way he answered, slowly, told me that he wasn't the smartest tribute in the world.

"Great! Are you excited for the Hunger Games? I know the audience is!" said Caesar, making the audience go crazy, shouting and crying out.

"I'm super excited. I mean, when I volunteered, I was sure that I would, um, become the victor," said Sheen, the smile never wavering.

He looked so fake!

"Great, so why did you volunteer?" asked Caesar with interest.

"I volunteered 'cuz I felt like I would be a great person to kill everyone else," said Sheen.

The audience went crazy.

"So, why do you believe that you will win?" asked Caesar.

"What?" asked Sheen.

"What makes you believe that you will win," said Caesar slowly.

"Look at me!" Sheen said, pointing up and down.

The audience went crazy, yet again proving that they were even less smart then Sheen.

"Yes, you are quite handsome. How do you feel about your training score?" asked Caesar.

"I like it, I mean, I couldn't have done anything better than what I did," said Sheen with honestly.

"I see," said Caesar, and then the buzzer went off.

"Well, let's give it up for Sheen!" said Caesar, lifting up Sheen's hand, and making the audience swoon.

Then once Sheen had reclaimed his seat, the voice came on again and said,

"Flower Levi, District One,"

and Flower got up and sat down.

"Wow! You look breath taking!" said Caesar, grasping his heart.

Flower giggled, and turned toward the audience, making them gasp with delight.

Flower was wearing a nice peach coloured dress, with a daisy running down the length of the dress, and then, at the bottom, leaves were sticking out.

"Thank you Caesar!" said Flower excitedly, and Flower then sat down.

"So, Flower, how are you liking the Capitol?" asked Caesar.

"I love it here!" said Flower, making the audience yell out.

"Everyone is so nice!"

Yeah, everyone is so nice, trying to kill you and all. Lovely!

"Yes, yes, but what do you like about it?" asked Caesar.

"Well, I love all these beautiful buildings, and beautiful people!" said Flower, and everyone clapped and called out.

"The food isn't that bad either!" said Caesar with a chuckle.

"So, Flower, do you have a special young man in your life?" asked Caesar, and then many audience members begged Flower to choose him.

"No, but I'm sure I will after I win!" said Flower with a giggle.

"Yes, I think so. Why do you want to win the Games?" asked Caesar.

"Oh gosh, well a lot of things really. I want to win so that I can give my family a big house, and be able to call myself a winner," said Flower.

"Well, I think you're a winner, either way," said Caesar.

Flower giggled again, and then the buzzer sounded.

"Flint Granite, District Two,"

Flint causally walked up to the stage, shook Chasers hand, and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Welcome Flint!" said Caesar.

"'Sup C." said Flint, making the audience laugh.

"C...I sort of like it," said Caesar.

"Whatever floats your boat 'C'," said Flint, grinning evilly.

"So, Flint, why did you volunteer?" asked Caesar.

"I volunteered so that District One wouldn't have a wimpy little punk for a tribute," said Flint with a wink at the camera.

"Well, that's very generous of you," said Caesar with a laugh.

"I thought so," said Flint.

"So, how is your at home life?" asked Caesar, crossing his legs.

"It's pretty good, I can't lie," said Flint, with a dark glint in his eye.

"I'll bet. Do you know that teen who tried volunteering after you?" asked Caesar.

Flint nodded.

"He wasn't my friend, I'll tell you that. He was too wimpy, I mean, to fall to the ground after a kicked leg? Come on! That is exactly why I volunteered, little punks like him would probably shit themselves the first cut they got," said Flint.

"So, what you're saying is that you are tough?" asked Caesar.

"With these muscles, I can't complain," said Flint, who was wearing a tank-top to show off his huge bicep's.

The buzzer rung, and the voice called out,

"Brooke Galmin, District two,"

and Brooke, dressed in a grey dress with her hair up in a braid, walked up and sat down.

"Hello Brooke, you look lovely!" said Caesar.

Brooke smiled.

"Thank you, Caesar, you're not so bad yourself," said Brooke.

"I've worked all my life to get this fabulous, but your only a teenager!" said Caesar enthusiastically.

"Oh, stop!" protested Brooke with a grin.

"Alright, so tell me, why did you volunteer?" asked Caesar.

"Actually, I was reaped," said Brooke with a grin, "But I was going to volunteer anyway."

"Well, you don't see that often. Got any boyfriend?" asked Caesar with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no," said Brooke, "I broke up with my other boyfriend so that I could come into the games a single woman."

"Interesting, and where did you break up with him? Surly you didn't know for sure you were going to be reaped!" said Caesar.

"No, but I knew I was volunteering. I broke up with Mike when he came in to say goodbye," Brooke admitted.

"You must have crushed his heart, being so pretty and all," said Caesar with a smile, making Brooke beam.

"He never really saw it coming," said Brooke with a sigh, "But it's for the best."

"So, how are you liking your fellow tributes? Mainly the careers?" asked Ceaser.

"Well, for starters, the District one guy is a bit on the dim side, but Flower is smart. Flint is very tough, and would be hard to beat, I don't agree with letting the district three guy in, but whatever, and both our district four tributes, well, you saw their scores, they are going to be useful, and our district six guy is pretty good. We also recruited Geo, and I'm not sure how I feel about that one," said Brooke.

She was not afraid to let all of the Capitol and the tributes know how she felt and who was a career.

"That's interesting-" started Caesar but the buzzer went off, "but we're out of time."

"Ben Timmons, District three."

Ben walks onto the stage, but he trips before he gets to Caesar, damaging his glasses in the process.

Caesar jumps over and helps him to his chair.

"Well, how did you like the trip getting here?" asked Caesar with a sly smile.

"It's was wonderful, I loved the train," replied Ben with a blush, making the audience laugh.

"So, Ben, do you have any hobbies?" asked Caesar.

"Yes, I collect stamps," said Ben, who then thought for a moment before saying, "and that's pretty much it."

"No sports?" asked Caesar.

"No time," replied Ben, "I have been training for the games in my back yard."

"Then why did you get such a normal score?" asked Caesar.

"Downplay," replied Ben.

"Do you agree with Brooke, that you are not a worthy career?" asked Caesar.

"Golly gee sir, I don't know," said Ben sarcastically, "I'm a great career!"

"Okay, how about your at home life?" asked Caesar.

"I have a pretty normal life, normal family, normal for my district house, and other than that, it's great!" said Ben with a chuckle.

Then the buzzer goes off and the voice calls.

"Stacy Gilleana, District three."

Stacy walked slowly onto the stage, and then sat down, ignoring Caesar's outstretched hand.

Stacy then proceeded to ignore Caesar and stare at the floor. Suddenly, she yelled out,

"I HATE THE CAPITOL!" and the buzzer rung out.

"Eric Farlen, District four," and I walked up onto the stage.

"Hello, Eric!" said Caesar, and I shook his hand, which was surprisingly smooth.

"Hey Caesar," I say, and then plunk down into my seat.

"How are you liking the capitol so far?" he asks.

"Well, I like the tridents," said Eric with a chuckle, remembering Finnick saying to start with a joke, and then become serious.

"So is that how you got an eight?" asked Caesar.

"Yes," I answer seriously.

"So how about you're at home life?" asked Caesar.

"I have a little brother named Michel, who I used to fight with, but now I'd do anything to see him again. I have two great parents, but I just found out before the reapings that they are getting a divorce," I say, trying to seem like I was tearing up.

"What about your girlfriend?" asked Caesar.

"Well, I came here with my best friend Page, and it was only when we were on the train that we discovered that we had feelings for each other. She is my girlfriend at the moment," I say, making the audience gasp, "and it breaks my heart that we can't be together."

The entire audience went completely silent.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," said Caesar, dabbing his eyes.

The camera flashed to Page, who was visibly tearing up.

I was being forced to think about the fact that our time together was almost over, and I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Yeah, it's tough," I say in a gruff voice.

* * *

**_Page's POV:_**

As soon as Eric informs Caesar about our situation, I burst into tears, startling Stacy, who is sitting beside me.

Eric sounded so heartbroken, and I couldn't help but start crying, at the exact time the camera flashed to me.

Then, Eric couldn't continue talking for long after that, because he got choked up.

The only thing that kept me from grabbing Eric and running away was that all of Panam was watching.

Then, Eric's buzzer went off, and he came down and sat next to me.

He looked at me and used his thumb to wipe a single tear.

I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek, making the audience who were watching us, gasp.

"Page Whiterun, district four."

I walked up onto the stage, pushing the curls out of my face, and shook Caesar's.

"Ah, the lovely Page," said Caesar, "You are quite beautiful, I see the attraction."

I must have been blushing, because the audience started to laugh.

"So, Page, how do you feel after Eric was up here?" asked Caesar.

"To be honest, I feel terrible," I say, because I remember that Finnick wanted me to play the 'pity card.'

"I understand completely. I am very sorry that your luck has wavered," said Caesar, "But hey, congratulations on becoming a tribute!" said Caesar.

I frowned.

"I don't believe so. If you asked any of my family members, they don't believe that it's something to congratulate me on," I say boldly.

"Well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion," said Caesar, with a gentile pat on my knee.

"I guess so," I say.

"So, how long have you liked Eric?" asked Caesar.

I give a small smile.

"I've liked him since the moment I laid eyes on him," I admitted, looking into Eric's eyes.

Eric smiled and nodded, and my heart leapt.

"Wow, and when was that?" asked Caesar.

"When we were five. Eric's mom brought him over to my home for a visit, since our parents were friends, and we've been close ever since," I say.

"But you only got together now?" asked Caesar.

"Yes," I say, but I don't talk anymore, because I don't think I would physically be able to.

It is only ten seconds that I am silent, before my buzzer goes off.

I run off the stage, sit down, and try not to cry when Eric wraps his arms around me.

I hardly listen to the rest of the interviews. They know that they can't top our story, so why try?

Except that bunch from District 12, the twins.

I discover that Brandon volunteered for his twin sister's boyfriend, and I find myself wishing that I had a twin brother like that.

Once Caesar says 'farewell,' to the Capitol audience, the cameras turn off, and we are all escorted back stage, into the clutches of our mentors.

I walk up to Finnick and Mags, who are the only ones besides Claud that waited for us to come out.

"That was perfect!" says Claud, as he pats us both on the shoulder.

Finnick smiles.

"I think that may have done it. Your story was pretty heart clutching, so job well done," said Finnick.

Mags just hugged us both, calling us brave, and then we all walked to the elevator.

I just hope it was enough.

_**A/N: Please review for me. I've just had a pretty bad day, and it would make it a lot better :D**_

_**Also, my "Weasleys Read Harry Potter 7" story got removed, and I'm pretty torn up. **_

_**Sorry if this took too long to update, it was hard to write this. **_

_**BUT: Bloodbath NEXT! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Unavoidable

_Hi readers! If there are any out there :/_  
_If you are a fan of my username, you might know that my "Weasleys Read Harry Potter 7." story, has been deleted. If not, here is the short version._

_Someone reported my story to the owners of fanfiction, (I don't know who) and now I might be being watched, so I can't post that one for a pretty long time, or at least until this whole thing blows over._

_If you want to help with my effort to get the owners to stop these people, PM me. I need all the help I can possibly gather._

_-ForeverPotter17_

* * *

**_Page's POV:_**

The interviews ended pretty late, so Eric and I just walked down to our bedrooms, had a quick goodnight kiss, and closed our doors.

I stepped out of my beautiful blue dress, and laid it carefully on a hanger. I then threw on a pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed.

I tried my best to sleep, but who can? I'll be either with Eric fighting to our death, or dead by tomorrow.

I'd love to meet the tribute that can sleep with that on their mind.

I climbed out of bed and opened the door at the same time Eric did.

"Hi," he said. I noticed that he was only wearing pyjama pants, and his hair looked slightly messed.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks. I nod and throw myself into his waiting arms, and then try and stop a sob.

"Hey, it'll be alright," he said, patting my back.

"No Eric," I say softly, "It wont be. I don't want you to die," I say, burying my face into his arm.

"I don't want me to die either," Eric tries for a joke, "But we're going into the arena soon, and one of us has to."

That was not the right thing to say.

"It will be me," I say.

"Yes, it will be you who wins," says Eric.

"No it will be you who wins! It will be me who dies! You need to go home!" I protest.

"Page, honey, relax, we'll just have to see what we can do about it, okay? Whatever happens, happens. There is nothing we can do at this point, and hey, we might both die!" Eric says brightly.

"Both die...not you need to stay alive," I say.

Eric chuckles.

"Can I go in with you?" I ask, "I wont be able to sleep."

"I was just about to suggest that, come on," says Eric.

Eric steps over so that I can enter first, and then follow's me.

I climb into his bed and Eric wraps his arms around me once again.

"Should we go over strategies for the arena?" Eric asks.

"No, this is our last night, let's make it special," I say,, and Eric gives me a lingering kiss.

We stay like that for the rest of the night, sneaking secret kisses, until we finally fall asleep.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

When Claud wakes me up the next morning, I realize that he has let me sleep in.

"Morning," he says with a frown. Claud then walks out, and I am suddenly hit with pain.

Claud is unhappy, because today we're going into the arena.

I gently awoke Page, who at first smiled at me, and then frowned as the realization hit her as well.

As I walked out of the shower, I realized that I didn't feel nervous...yet. I was sure that feeling would come.

I put on random clothes, and then I walked down for my final whole meal.

I found Page there, hair still wet, and I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled half-heartedly back, and I knew she was upset.

As I loaded my plate with mainly bacon (I would need all the help I could get) I also made sure that Page ate some.

"You need to eat, meals wont come easily in the arena," I inform her. She eats a whole plate, but then stops.

"I guess I'll see you in there," says Page.

I stand up and hold her for a few moments, and then let go.

"Page, remember, you'll be fine. We're joining the careers and staying at the Cornicopia, run there as fast as you can!" I say.

She nods, kisses me one last time, and then is escorted out be Peacekeepers.

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

As I am led down to where my stylist is surly waiting, I go over and over in my head what Eric told me.

I know he is right, that I will survive at least the Bloodbath, and with our strategy, we should be fine.

But it's the question of when I'm going to die, is another thing.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I'm standing in a fully gray room, the tube to take me up to my unavoidable death is in the center.

I was scrubbed once more, so that I would at least be clean at the start, and my hair was done into a simple loose braid, and I have a black jacket on with a blue shirt, highlighting my district.

My token, the ring from my mother, was tied around my neck, with an unbreakable leather of some sort from the capitol, and Claudette was busying herself with some dress.

"It's a perfect fit," said Claudette, who had turned and was examining my jacket and pants.

"I think I might miss you," I say. Claudette smiles.

"I'll miss you too," she says.

Silence.

Suddenly, a voice fills the rooms.

"One minute," it said.

I hug Claudette, and she whispers some advice into my ear, which I wish I caught, and then the voice says,

"Thirty seconds," and the door to the tube is opened.

I climb in hesitantly, and press my fingers against the glass.

"Three...two...one!" says the voice, and I am shot up.

To my death.

* * *

_**I know it's shorter than my usual update, but this is just the few hours before the bloodbath, and I thought it needed to be here. **_

_**-ForeverPotter17**_

_**P.S. Please, for me, REVIEW :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bloodbath

**A/N:**_** The Bloodbath is finally here. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-ForeverPotter17**_

* * *

_**Eric's POV:** _

Three...two...one.

That is the last thing I hear before I am shot through this glass tube thing.

I squint once my tube stops, because there is a reflection from the sun shining right into my eyes.

I hold my hand up, and the glass divider is suddenly gone, sending a huge whiff of that scent we get in District 4 right after it rains.

It almost makes me happy to feel something so familliar.

I look next to me and see Page standing still on her platform. While other tributes are getting into their running stances, and the girl from District 8, Gwen, was grasping a small red ball in her hand.

Then, the chaos started.

I watched almost in slow motion, as the small red ball bounced out of the girls hands, and her plate exploded.

The last I saw of her, she had a horrified expression on her face...now there were bits and pieces of her lieing everywhere.

I sigh as I try and remove that image from my head, I look at Page, and I know she has witnessed what had happened as well, because she was wide-eyed and frozen.

The other tributes, having heard a loud 'BOOM' merely glanced over, and then shrugged.

She was one less threat for them. But to me, she was a person, with a life that was just lost.

I shake my head.

I needed to get into the career train of thought, and fretting over a simple dead girl was useless.

Then, I hear the voice of the Head Gamemaker.

"Welcome, tributes, to the Sixty Eighth Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour! Let the Game's begin!"

I have sixty seconds.

"Fifty" says the voice, and I prepare myself.

I suddenly look all around me, and see that the golden Cornicopia is located in the middle of a giant field, with a fense surrounding it.

There were woods and tree's all around the fense, and I was suddenly thankful that I was going to be a career, because there were probably dangerous animals everywhere.

I looked up slighly and noticed a giant Volcanio, not too far from where the Cornicopia was, and I gulped.

I hope that is just for show, and it doesn't erupt.

"Thirty!"

I look at Page and noticed that she was getting read to run. I was pretty fast, but I would have to stay with Page, because I didn't know how good she was at running.

"Twenty!"

I look at the other tributes; they were back into their running stances. Flint, the Career leader, was eyeing them, probably deciding on who to kill first.

That thought disgusts me, so I focus on nothing but the Cornicopia.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

* * *

_**Page's POV:**_

Once I hear, "Go," I bolt towards the Cornicopia, leaving everyone else in the dust. Once I'm there, I grab the best sword there that I see, and lift it in my hands.

I see many of the tributes, Eric included, were already in the fight.

I am focusing on Eric fighing the guy from District 11, Alex, and I watch as Eric uses his tridant to deflect 11's knife.

Suddenly, I hear a wrustling to my right. I turn around and spot the girl from 9, Courtney, grabbing a spear.

She spots me and grins.

"Look at you, a little career," she says, and then throws the spear at me.

I dodge it and run at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Who's little now?" I ask her, and she has fear in her eyes.

"Please," she whispers, and I heasitate, my sword pointed at her throat.

I let up a bit on my force, a huge mistake, because she then tackles me, pulling my hair.

"You fight like a kid!" I say. She grins.

"Kid's don't have knives," she says, and then she slices my wrist, tearing through my veins, making blood squirt everywhere, and leaving a deep gash.

I then see red, as I run forward, dodge her knife, and sent my sword directly through her heart.

I hear a cannon, and I know that she must be dead.

I rip my sword out of her slack body, and I am breathing heavily.

I place her spear and knives pack into our wepons pile, and notice Eric running toward me.

"Where is eleven?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Got away...give me your wrist," says Eric, who then grabs a first aid kit.

"Oh honestly, it's not that bad-" I start, but then I look down and notice that I was covered in blood. The blood was still gushing out of my wrist, and the angry hole in my wrist was searing in pain.

Suddenly, I fall to the ground, and my last thing I see is Flint kill the District 5 male.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

Once Page passes out, the chaos seemingly stops.

That is, until Flint spots that District 3 guy falls and knocks over a huge pile of food, making Flint stomp over to him.

"You're dead!" cried Flint, who then picked up Ben, punched him in the face, and shoved my tridant through his skull, making his blood squirt everywhere.

"Why did you do that?" asked Flower incrediously.

"You've got a problem with it? I'm the leader here! Remember that!" said Flint, who then turned to me.

"She's awake. Get her up and ready, we need you two and Sheen to scout the perimeter," said Flint.

I turned and saw Page was standing, picking out knives and hocking them onto her belt. She also had her sword in scabbard.

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" I ask.

She nod's.

"I can't worry over every single injury. Truth is, there will probably be lots," said Page.

I gaped at her.

This coming from the girl who used to cry every single time she skinned her knee? Has the arena changed her that much already?

_She had her first kill, _I realized.

All I did was battle that District 11 kid, and I didn't even hurt him too badly (a few bruses), and Page had to kill someone...

I had the sudden urge to grab her and never let go, but I knew it wasn't the time for that.

What it is time for?

Patroling the peremiter.

As I pick up my tridant and fasten a set of knives to my belt, I can't help but wonder if I should be doing anything to help Page at the moment.

She was hurt, she had just been forced to kill someone, and she had witnessed horrifing death's take place all around her.

The I figured out that, the only alone time we'd be getting would be when we were scouting, where nobody (currently in the game) could hear what we were saying.

I need a nap.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There will be a list of (gone) tributes in the next chapter. **

**Review for me please! XD**

**-ForeverPotter17**

***P.S.* Yes, that means you potterhead-whovian-girlonfire. **

**Bye! **


End file.
